Jealous?
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: KyuMin slight YeWook / "apakah kau bersedia jika kalian akan dijodohkan?" ucap Tn. Cho sambil melirik ke arah Tn. Lee / "tidak ayah.. Kyu tidak mau dijodohkan" / "Apakah selama 2 tahun ini, usahaku mendapatkan ketetapan hatimu belum cukup hyung? atau kau membutuhkan waktu lagi? /
1. Chapter 1

_Summary :_

_Ryeowook menangis melihat Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun marah karna di Jodohkan oleh Ayahnya._

_Dan Yesung.. Ia memeluk Wookie yang terisak._

_...  
_

Enno KimLee Presents

"**Jealous…?"**

Main Cast : YeWook

Slight : KyuWook

Rate : T

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, angst (?), gaje, ide pasaran

Don't Like.. Don't Read..

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper.._

_Tapi Yesung punya Saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!

* * *

_Baby_  
_It's all my heart, Babe._  
_My hearts filled with you_  
_Give me your hand on my chest_  
_It's beating_

...

...

terdiam..

hening..

Seorang namja bersurai coklat, hidung kecil yang mancung, bibir kecil nan mungil, mata bulat yang agak kecil, pipi chubby yang agak tirus (?) diam mematung tanpa bersuara di balik pohon mapel.

Tersenyum tipis dengan guratan kesedihan melihat sang kekasih sedang di peluk sang dongsaeng.

Kim Ryeowook.. _Hyung_ dari Cho Kyuhyun.

Janggal dengan perbedaan nama keluarga mereka?

Kim dan Cho..

Itu dikarenakan sang ibu yang menikah lagi sejak 7 tahun yang lalu dengan Mr. Cho pemilik perusahaan game yang cukup terkenal di Seoul.

Sedangkan Mr. Kim, ayah dari Kim Ryeowook adalah seorang koki di hotel bintang 5 milik keluarga Yesung sang kekasih. Tapi kini telah membuka restorannya sendiri sejak 3 tahun lalu.

Ia ingin sekali memeluk adiknya itu, karna belakangan ini ia hanya berhubungan lewat sms dan telf saja. Tak bertemu secara langsung. Hanya Yesung yang ia andalkan untuk bertemu dengan adiknya itu.

Bukan karna kedua orang tua mereka tak membolehkan mereka bertemu, tapi hanya karna sebuah "keegoisan" dalam hati Kyuhyun, sang adik.

"Yesung _Hyung_… hiks.. _Hyung_.." Ryeowook terisak sambil memegang dada kirinya, menahan sakit yang selalu mendera kala Kyuhyun menangis dalam pelukan Yesung.

* * *

_Why is that sad look in your eyes_  
_Why are you crying_  
_Tell me now, tell me now_  
_Tell me, why you're feelin' this way_  
_I hate to see you so down, oh baby_

...

...

Yesung memeluk tubuh Ryeowook yang bergetar, menangis..

Yesung tak mengerti kenapa Ryeowook menyuruhnya menemui Kyuhyun jika pada akhirnya ia menangis terisak seperti ini.

Ryeowook tak memberitahukan alasan apa yang membuat ia menangis seperti ini.

Ia slalu mencari pembicaraan lain atau diam ketika Yesung mulai membahasnya lagi.

Sama seperti sekarang..

Yesung sudah menanyakan alasannya untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi Ryeowook tetap bungkam dan memilih memeluk Yesung dengan erat.

Dan Yesung hanya bisa membalas memeluknya erat dengan mengusap punggung Ryeowook hingga ia terlelap karna lelah menangis.

Menjenput dunia mimpinya dimana ia bisa bebas melakukan apapun.

* * *

"_Hyung_.. Wookie _Hyung._." panggil Kyuhyun dalam tidurnya.

Peluh mambasahi kening Kyuhyun..

Ia bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Andwae~~" jerit Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya.

_Hosh.. Hosh.. _

Deru nafas Kyuhyun tak beraturan.

Kyuhyun terduduk, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang nya.

Ia mengelap peluhnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Ia tersenyum..

Menyerah..

* * *

"Wookie _hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun saat memasuki rumah Ryeowook.

Bingung kenapa ia bisa masuk kesana?.

Ohh itu karna kyuhyun punya kunci cadangannya.

"Wookie_ hyung_…" sapa Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Ryeowook yang sedang membuat segelas susu coklat..

"Kyunnie~ kau datang?" jawab Ryeowook membalas memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi _hyung_~ aku merindukanmu" ujar Kyuhyun menyerukkan (?) kepalanya diperpotongan leher dan bahu Ryeowook.

"Kau sudah mau menceritakan masalah mu pada _hyung_, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan Jus jeruk kesukaan Kyuhyun setelah mengajaknya duduk di kursi dapur.

"Hu'um.. tapi kau jangan mentertawakanku nanti ya _hyung_" jawab Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya.

''Hemm itu~ Ayah ingin menjodohkanku dengan anak rekan bisnisnya. Tapi kau kan tau _hyung_, jika aku menyukai.. aku menyukai SungMin _hyung_, sepupu dari Yesung h_yung_. Dan aku minta maaf jika waktu itu aku membentakmu dan menyuruhmu menjauhiku".

"Ahh Kyu~ jadi kau merasa kesal dengan perjodohan itu? Hemm dan ternyata hanya tahan 2 minggu rupanya. Padahal ku kira bisa sampai berbulan-bulan" jawab Ryeowook terkekeh.

Ryeowook menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Kyu.. Sungguh. Sepi sekali rumah ini jika tak ada kau" aku Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Jadi~ ini alasan kalian tak bertemu belakangan ini? aish.. Wookie baby.. aku kira sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi. Kau membuatku takut setiap kali melihatmu menangis seperti itu" suara Yesung membuat Wookie melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dan berganti memeluk Yesung.

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dan mengusap keningnya yang tertutup helaian rambut nya yang halus.

Cup..

Yesung mengecup lembut kening Ryeowook.

"Jangan membuat ku khawatir lagi baby~ kau harus menceritakan segala masalahmu padaku. Jangan disembunyikan sendiri. Kau dan Kyu sama saja.. mengapa tak ada yang mau memberitahuku alasan yang sebenarnya eoh?" ucap Yesung sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ahh.. kau tau Kyu.. orang yang ingin dijodohkan padamu itu adalah Sungmin. Ayahmu memberitahuku saat kau sebelum kau menemuiku. Aku pikir kau akan senang, tapi ternyata Ayah tak menyebutkan nama rupanya" ucap wookie mengerlingkan matanya.

_grep.._

Kyuhyun memeluk wookie.

"Benarkah itu_ hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar dan memeluk erat serta memutar-mutarkan tubuh Ryeowook.

_puk.._

Yesung menepuk keras bahu Kyuhyun, membuatnya meringis..

"Jangan sering-sering memeluknya Kyu.. Dia itu milikku. Dan kau akan bersama Sungmin. Hilangkan kebiasaan mu memeluk sesuka hatimu" sela Yesung seraya memeluk Wookie dengan erat.

"Yesung _hyung_~ Kyu itu adik kesayangan ku _hyung_, jadi tak apa jika ia memelukku. Kau juga suka seenaknya memelukku kan _hyung_" jawab wookie polos -menggoda-

"Yaa..! aku kan calon suamimu.. Jadi wajar jika aku memelukmu" sanggah Yesung.

"Memang aku akan menikah denganmu _hyung_? siapa yang bilang? aku berhak menentukan sendiri.. Tanpa perjodohan seperti Kyu" seringai wookie.

"Aish.. Jinjaa.. lebih baik kalian tak usah bertemu saja. Jadi aku bisa memelukmu setiap kali kau menangis" ucap Yesung dengan mem'pout'kan bibirnya.

_Cup.._

Ryeowook mengecup bibir Yesung.

"Arra.. arra hyungie.. nae yeobo~" Ryeowook memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yesung.

sedangkan Kyuhyun?

Ohh tenang.. dia sudah pergi menemui sang bunny ming dirumahnya.

Kyuhyun mana mau melihat adegan lovey dovey pasangan itu.. yang ada ia akan mati karna iri melihat kemesraan mereka.

* * *

_Oh baby stay with me Just stay by my side_  
_You were my all_  
_Stay in my heart_  
_Oh baby stay together_  
_Why am I the only one looking at you?_  
_Stay in my heart_

…**The End…**

* * *

halooo saya kembali membawa ff YeWook

#tebarConfetti

ini terinpirasi dari adegan Yesung yang meluk cewe 2x di fanmeet film I AM

dan voilaaa… jadilah seperti ini

btw.. ahh aku juga mau tuh dipeluk Yesung dan baby Wookie ^^

**Ahh iyaa.. Ini Special buat imLici97 yang ultah tgl 7 kemarin walau tak sesuai request'annya, maaf telat publish karna dirimu tak jua balas PM eonni. Jadi eonni publish aja sekarang, Ga apa yah.. #Hug**

**a/n :** Next chap adalah KyuMin Story, tinggal diedit.

**Mind to Review…?**


	2. KyuMin Story

_Oh baby stay with me Just stay by my side_  
_You were my all_  
_Stay in my heart_  
_Oh baby stay together_  
_Why am I the only one looking at you?_  
_Stay in my heart_

* * *

Enno KimLee Presents

**"It Has To Be You.. From : Jealous…?"**

Main Cast : KyuMin

Slight : YeWook, YunJae, HaeHyuk, ZhouRy

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, gaje, ide pasaran

Don't Like.. Don't Read..

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_KyuMin saling memiliki.._

_KyuMin masih terikat SMEnt.._

_KyuMin punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper._

YeWook terikat denganku.

Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!

#note : bagi yang belum baca Jealous, tenang.. ini ga terlalu terkait koq. Jadi ga ngebingung'in bgt. Klo mau baca yang Jealous, silahkan..

* * *

ting.. tong..

ting.. tong..

ting.. tong..

Seorang pria barambut ikal, bertubuh tinggi masih saja memencet bel dari beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi hingga kini sang penghuni rumah belum membukakan pintunya.

"ish.. kemana sih dia?" Kyuhyun, pria yang sedang memencet bel itu mulai mengeluh. Lalu dia melihat jam tangan, waktu menunjukkan sekarang sudah jam 9 pagi.

"biasanya jam segini kau sudah bangun kan hyung? lalu mengapa kau tak membukakan pintu?" Kyuhyun bermonolog di depan pintu.

tutt.. tutt..

kesal, ternyata telfonnya kepada sang hyung juga tak diangkat. Lalu akhirnya Kyuhyun menelfon Yesung..

"Yeobseo Yesung hyung.."

"…."

"Apakah SungMin hyung ada acara hari ini hyung?"

"…."

"tetapi dia tak juga membukakan pintu untukku. Padahal aku sudah menunggu dari 10 menit yang lalu"

"…."

"ahh baiklah.. terima kasih hyung"

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah pot tanaman yang berada di sebelah pintu, ia mengangkat pot yang lumayan besar dan mengambil sesuatu dibawahnya.

Kunci..

ternyata Yesung memberitahunya tempat penyimpanan kunci rahasia. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan dengan segera memasukan kunci itu kelubangnya.

Terbuka..

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika pintu terbuka. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah taman belakang rumah Yesung, sesuai perkataan Yesung di telfon tadi.

Kosong.. tak ada siapa-siapa. Padahal tadi Yesung mengatakan bahwa sebelum ia pergi kerumah Wookie sang hyung, Yesung meminta Sungmin untuk membersihkan kandang binatang peliharaannya.

Yuph.. Sungmin.

Kyuhyun datang untuk menemui Sungmin. Sebenarnya Sungmin bisa saja tinggal di apartement pribadi miliknya, tapi Yesung sang sepupu memintanya untuk tinggal bersama.

* * *

"Kyu…" sapa seorang pria bergigi tampak seperti kelinci, Sungmin, Lee Sungmin.

"Hyung.." sapa Kyuhyun dan langsung menghambur (?) memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin terkekeh..

"Kau kenapa Kyu? datang pagi-pagi dan langsung memelukku?" tanya Sungmin sedikit heran dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Padahal selama 2 minggu ini, Kyuhyun seperti menghindarinya.

"Sungmin hyung.. kenapa tak bilang jika kau yang akan dijodohkan ayahku?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melepas pelukannya.

"Aku sengaja Kyu.. Aku ingin tau bagaimana sikapmu terhadapku jika kau tau akan dijodohkan tanpa diberitahu dengan siapa. Well.. aku hanya ingin tau apakah kau akan tetap mendapatkan orang yang kau sukai atau kau menerima perjodohan itu?"

huh.. Sungmin menghela nafas.. lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya

"Aku sudah diberitahu Wookie jika kau menyukaiku dan aku pun menyukaimu. Tapi setelah tau kau akan dijodohkan, kau malah menjauhiku. Berarti kau menyerah akan keadaan kan Kyu? Berarti kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku kan" jelas Sungmin lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang diam mematung.

Kyuhyun terkejut.. Ternyata Bunny Ming nya juga punya perasaan yang sama. Tsk~ ia baru sadar jika Sungmin membutuhkan bukti atas perasaannya. Bukan sekedar ucapan belaka. Tapi bukankah selama ini ia sudah menunjukkan sikap bahwa ia mencintain Sungmin?

Kyuhyun perlahan menggerakkan kakinya menuju tempat Sungmin..

"Sungmin hyung.. aku benar-benar menyukaimu.. ahh tidak, aku mencintaimu hyung, sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.. Kau tak tau itu kan hyung?" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang berada di atas kandang ddangkoma, peliharaan Yesung.

"Aku tau Kyu~ Wookie yang memberitahuku. Dan apakah kau tau jika aku mulai mencintaimu sejak kau selalu mengikuti ku?" Sungmin membuka sebuah rahasianya.

"Benarkah hyung? kau juga mencintaiku? Tapi kenapa kau tak bilang padaku hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar (?)

Puk..

"Pabbo~" Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Hyung~ tunggu aku hyung. Aku belum selesai berbicara" Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin.

* * *

"Yesung hyung~ kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyunnie bersama Sungmin hyung yah?" tanya Wookie pada sang kekasih yang sedang membaca koran di ruang tengah.

"Mungkin sedang membujuk Sungmin yang sedang marah padanya. Kau tau bukan, jika Sungmin sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Kyu belakangan ini?" Yesung menjawab pertanyaan Wookie.

"Lagi pula, aku bingung kenapa Sungmin hyung tak mau ayah membertitahukan namanya pada Kyu. Jika Kyu tau, tak mungkin ia bersikap seperti ini. Menyuruhku jangan menemuinya dan tak menemui Sungmin hyung"

Wookie mem'pout'kan bibir mungilnya.

"Baby~" panggil Yesung

"hmm" jawab Wookie sambil menoleh

Cup..

Yesung mengecup bibir mungil Wookie

"jangan mem'pout'kan bibirmu seperti itu… itu membuatku tak tahan ingin mengecupnya".

Wookie berdecih.. Beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas pangkuan Yesung.

"Kau tak puas dengan yang tadi hyung? lihat.." Wookie meletakkan tangannya diatas bibir mungilnya. "ini sudah memerah karna ulahmu hyung, sekarang masih menginginkannya lagi eoh?"

Yesung tersenyum mendengar ucapan baby Wookienya yang polos. Dia mengelus bibir itu dan mengecupnya -lagi-

"mianhae baby~" ucapnya setelah itu

* * *

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya dibangku meja makan di dapur. Ia tertegun melihat Sungmin yang saat ini mengenakan kaos berwarna pink yang agak longgar dan celana denim berwarna coklat.

Casual.. Simple, tapi tetap membuat Kyuhyun terpesona karna Sungminnya yang memakainya.

Tunggu..

Sungminnya?

ahh dia hampir lupa, dia belum menyetujui perjodohan itu. Tapi dapat dipastikan jika ia akan menemui ayahnya setelah berbicara dengan Sungmin.

"Sungmin hyung.. kau.. kau kecewa padaku hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun agak pelan

"benar.. aku kecewa padamu Kyu" jawab Sungmin tegas dan membalikkan tubuhnya yang sedang membuat sarapan.

"Kau mau sarapan apa Kyu? pagi ini hanya ada roti, selai, telur dan susu" tanya Sungmin yang sedang menoleskan selai stroberi pada rotinya.

"aku sudah sarapan tadi dirumah Wookie hyung.. Kau saja yang sarapan hyung dan buatkan aku segelas jus jeruk saja" jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meletakkan segelas jus jeruk di hadapan Kyuhyun serta segelas susu coklat dan 2 lembar roti di piringnya dan duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun. Menguyah perlahan dan memainkan handphonenya -seperti mengetik sesuatu- dan tersenyum beberapa kali.

Kyuhyun mendesah..

Apakah handphone lebih mengasikkan dari pada berbicara dengannya?

Ohh.. tak sadarkah kau Kyu, jika kau lebih parah dari Sungmin?

Kau bisa mengacuhkan kedua orang tuamu saat bermian starcraft.

* * *

"Sungmin…" panggil Tuan Lee pada anaknya saat berpapasan di loby hotel

"iya appa.. ada apa? sepertinya ada sesuatu? terjadi masalah dengan hotel kah?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat alis sang appa sedikit berkerut tanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"tidak.. tidak ada masalah dengan hotel. Hanya ingin memperkenalkan kau pada teman kuliah appa saja. Apakah kau mau?" tanya Tuan Lee

"Ohh tak masalah appa, aku akan datang. Kapan kalian akan bertemu?" tanya Sungmin -lagi-

"nanti malam, di restoran hotel ini, jam 8 malam" Tuan Sungmin menghela nafas.. lega..

Sungmin menautkan alisnya, bingung..

kenapa hanya memintanya bertemu dengan teman lama, appanya seperti sedang ada masalah? Sungmin orang yang berfikir logis, dia malah senang jika appanya mengenalkannya pada teman-temannya.

Tidak seperti pemuda lainnya yang malas bertemu dan berkenalan dengan teman appa dan ummanya, Sungmin malah terlihat senang.

'Bukankah itu bagus.. Mungkin jika ia nanti memegang hotel appanya ini, ia akan mempunyai kenalan yang lebih banyak dan bisa mengembangkan atau menjalin bisnis lainnya' pkir Sungmin.

..Pukul 20:00 kst..

Sungmin datang lebih awal dari sang appa dan temannya.

Ia mendengarkan lagu dari group band terkenal Big Bang – Blue dan menggoyangkan kakinya di bawah meja.

Bunyi decitan bangku membuat Sungmin menoleh dan segera melepaskan headphone dan segera berdiri.

Membungkukkan badannya.. Memberi hormat pada appa dan temannya, lalu duduk kembali.

Tn. Cho.. Itu adalah nama dari teman Tn. Lee appa dari Sungmin.

Tn. Cho memandang Sungmin dengan senyum tulus. Ternyata Ryeowook benar, Sungmin sangat sopan dan bisa menempatkan diri. Dan yang terpenting, appa Sungmin adalah teman kuliahnya dahulu.

Bingung kenapa Tn. Cho meminta berkenalan dengan Sungmin?

Mari kita dengarkan pembicaraan mereka..

"Sungmin-ah.." panggil Tn. Cho mengawali pembicaraannya dengan Sungmin yang telah dibicarakan sebelum nya kepada Tn. Lee.

"iya Ahjussi.. Ada apa?" jawab Sungmin menatap wajah Tn. Cho didepannya.

"apakah kau mengenal putraku, Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Tn. Cho langsung.

Sungmin terdiam..

Ternyata sempit sekali dunia ini, teman appa nya adalah appa dari pria yang slalu mengikuti dan terkadang membuatnya jengah.

"iya ahjussi.. Dia slalu bersama Wookie jika datang kerumah" jawab Sungmin setelah terdiam.

"maaf jika ahjussi lancang, apakah kau menyukai Kyuhyun?" tanya Tn. Cho tanpa basa-basi.

'Tsk~ ternyata anak dan ayah tak jauh berbeda, sama-sama suka berbicara pada intinya' ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"Aku tau jika Kyu menyukaiku, dan aku pun menyukainya, dia orang yang ceria, pintar walau agak jahil dan manja" jawab Sungmin mengakui.

"apakah kau bersedia jika kalian akan dijodohkan?" ucap Tn. Cho sambil melirik ke arah Tn. Lee dan mereka tersenyum.  
Sungmin terdiam -lagi-

Dia kaget dengan ucapan Tn. Cho tadi..

Sungmin menghela nafas..

"Tidak kah terlalu cepat menjodohkan kami ahjussi? Aku rasa Kyu masih terlalu muda, bukankah ia baru berumur 19 tahun? Lagi pula kami tidak saling tahu sifat aslinya" jawab Sungmin setelah menghela nafas.

"ahjussi rasa tidak.. Walaupun Ryeowook yang lebih tua belum bertunangan, tapi melihat sifat Kyu yang berubah setelah menyukaimu, aku berharap banyak padamu, Sungmin-ah" ujar Tn. Cho sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"baiklah ahjussi, tapi dengan syarat, Kyu tak boleh tau jika aku yang dijodohkan dengannya. Aku ingin melihat kesungguhannya yang katanya menyukaiku. Dan masalah tunangan, aku berencana melakukannya setelah mempunyai pekerjaan tetap" jawab Sungmin membalas genggaman tangan Tn. Cho dan tersenyum.

Tn. Cho dan Tn. Lee berdehem bersamaan..

"ahh sebaiknya kali ini kau yang bicara hyung" Tn. Cho mengalah

"begini Min, appa dan ayah Kyu berencana membuat usaha bersama agar kita memperluas bisnis. Lalu appa ingin kau yang mengelolanya dan Kyu yang menjadi wakilmu. Tapi ternyata ini bisa lebih menguntungkan dan membahagiaan jika kami mengikat kalian" jelas Tn. Lee

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendengus.

Sungmin menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya..

'Tsk~ untung aku telah mengenal orangnya, jika tidak, hancur kebahagiaan dan masa depanku. Setidaknya ia akan bisa merajut kebahagiaan bersama Kyuhyun, Evil Kyu' ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

* * *

"Ryeowook-ah.." panggil Tn. Cho setelah menemukan (?) Wookie yang sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah.

"iya ayah.." jawab wookie sambil membungkukkan badan. Memberi hormat pada ayah tirinya.

"Sungmin menyetujuinya Ryeowook, jadi nanti ayah akan menyampaikan nya pada Kyu" jelas Tn. Cho pada Wookie dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa single dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit kaku karna pekerjaannya yang melelahkan dan.

"minumlah ayah.. Jika lelah, ayahkan tak usah datang kemari dan langsung pulang, dan bisa menelfonku saja" ucap Wookie seraya menyerahkan secangkir coklat hangat.

"tidak.. Ayah juga merindukan mu Ryeowook-ah.. Kita sudah jarang bertemu semenjak appa mu membuka restorannya sendiri ditambah kekasihmu yang selalu menculikmu tiap ayah meluangkan waktu untuk berkemah.

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan..

Ayahnya dan Kyu selalu komplain dengan acara penculikan yang merebut waktu berkumpul mereka.

Biasanya mereka selalu berkemah saat musim panas dan menginap di villa mungil Tn. Kim jika musim salju.

* * *

"tidak ayah.. Kyu tidak mau dijodohkan"

tutt.. tutt..

Tak..

Kyuhyun membanting Handphone ke atas kasurnya.

"Aaarrrgghh…" Kyuhyun berteriak, frustasi..

Ceklek..

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka, menampilkan sosok mungil nan manis, Ryeowook.

"ada apa Kyu? Kenapa pagi-pagi kau berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Wookie khawatir.

"tak apa hyung, aku hanya sedang kesal" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Wookie.

"baiklah.. Jika ada apa-apa, hyung ada di kamar, oke?" wookie menutup pintu kamar Kyu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di seberang.

"ahh bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan, aku kan menyukai.. Mencintai Sungmin hyung. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba ayah ingin menjodohkanku dengan anak rekan bisnisny? Mengorbankan kebahagiaan anak demi bisnis eoh?" Kyuhyun bermonolog.

Wookie bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang mendiamkan sarapannya.. Dipotongnya sedikit telur gulung dan menyuapi Kyuhyun tapi ditolak.

Tak tinggal diam, Wookie menyodorkan segelas susu putih dicampur madu kesukaan Kyuhyun, ditolak juga.

Masih berusaha, Wookie menceritakan kejadian konyol yang dilakukan Yesung pada kencan nya kemarin.

Tak..

Kyuhyun meletakkan garpu yang sejak tadi hanya ia pegang. Dan beranjak dari ruang makan.

Tak tau kah hyungnya itu, jika Kyu merasa "gerah" dengan ceritanya

Sounds Jealous Kyu? Tsk~

"Kyu.. kau mau kemana? kenapa tidak sarapan dulu eoh?" belum sempat Kyuhyun berjalan, Wookie menggapai tangannya dan menatapnya khawatir.

"aku tak kenapa-kenapa hyung. Sudahlah.. jangan bertanya lagi, aku sedang kesal hyung. Ohh dan jangan menemuiku dulu hyung, aku ingin menenangkan diri" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Wookie.

* * *

Sungmin meletakkan handphonenya di meja makan, lalu berjalan ke wastafel untuk mencuci piringnya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin.. ia pun mencuci gelas setelah menghabiskan minumannya.

Grep..

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari samping dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu kanan Sungmin dan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

Sungmin menghadap Kyuhyun dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"kau sama saja dengan Yesung hyung, Kyu.. suka memeluk oranga dengan tiba-tiba" ujar Sungmin.

"mwo.. kau suka dipeluk Yesung hyung, hyung? tsk~ dia melarangku memeluk Wookie hyung yang katanya hanya miliknya, tapi ia sendiri suka memeluk milikku" ucap Kyuhyun agak kesal -cemburu lebih tepatnya-. Ia saja selalu di jitak, di cubit, kadang di injak kakinya jika mencari kesempatan untuk memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya..

"hei.. siapa yang milikmu Kyu? bukankah kau menolak perjodohan itu?" Kyuhyun terdiam, ucapan Sungmin sangat tepat sasaran.

"Kau hyung,, kau milikku. Aku akan segera menemui ayah untuk segera melangsungkan perjodohan kita dalam ikatan pertunangan" jawab Khyuhyun mantap.

"Aish,, siapa yang bilang aku mau bertunangan secepat itu? aku akan bertunangan jika kuliahku sudah selesai dan mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap Kyu. Itu pun jika kau mau menungguku, jika tidak, ya aku akan mencari pria lain saja yang mau menungguku" ucap Sungmin menyeringai tanpa diketahui Khyuhyun.

"jangan kan hingga kau mendapat pekerjaan,10 tahun lagi pun, aku akan tetap menunggumu hyung, sungguh.. asal kau berjanji akan tetap memilihku" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

* * *

Rumah Yesung saat ini sangat ramai..

Ada Yesung sang tuan rumah, ada Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, Henry, Yunho, Jaejoong dan tak ketinggalan Ryeowook kekasih dari sang tuan rumah.

bagaimana tidak.. hari ini Sungmin merayakan kelulusan nya dan mengadakan pesta kecil yang diusulkan oleh Kyuhyun. Tadinya Donghae, donsaeng dari Sungmin menyarankan berpesta ditempat karaoke, tapi Wookie sang dongsaeng kesayangan Sungmin menyarankan berpesta dirumah saja dan ia yang akan memasak makanan untuk berpesta, tentu saja hal itu disetujui oleh Yesung dan Sungmin.

Terlebih lagi sang hyung dari Wookie, Kim Jaejoong baru pulang dari bulan madunya bersama Jung Yunho. Ia juga akan membantu memasak untuk pesta itu. mana ada yang menolak masakan dari kim bersaudara itu? masakan mereka tak perlu diragukan lagi.

**..pukul 21:00 kst..**

cetak..

lampu ruang tengah mulai di padamkan..

Sungmin terlonjak kaget, ia langsung memeluk orang yang berada disebelahnya..

"hyung.. sesak hyung" suara tenor menginterupsi keheningan diruang tengah itu.

"Ming.. lepaskan Wookieku, kau membuatnya sesak" suara bariton menjawab ucapan suara tenor. Yesung.. ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sungmin pada Wookie, kekasihnya.

"ahh mianhae Wookie, aku kaget. Kenapa pakai acara mematikan lampu segala sih? ahh dan bukankah tadi Kyu yang disampingku? lalu kemana anak itu?" ucap Sungmin sedikit kesal.

_"Oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda.."_

belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan bicaranya, sebuah suara mengalun indah dari sudut ruangan

_"I gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na_  
_Dasin bol sudo eomneun niga nareul butjaba_  
_Naneun tto I gireul mutneunda_  
_Neol bogo sipdago_  
_Tto ango sipdago~_  
_Jeo haneulbomyeo gidohaneun nal_"

Suara itu begitu menyentuh hati..

_"Niga animyeon andwae_  
_Neo eobsin nan andwae_  
_Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul_  
_Na apado joha_  
_Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan_  
_Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka"_

kyuhyun, pemilik suara yang mengalun indah itu mulai berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dengan sebelah tangan di taruh di belakang tubuhnya, menyembunyikan sesuatu..

_"Na du beon dasineun_  
_Bonael su eopdago_  
_Na neoreul itgo salsun eopdago_  
_Niga animyeon andwae_  
_Neo eobsin nan andwae_  
_Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul_  
_Na apado joha_  
_Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan_  
_Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka"_

Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya didepan Sungmin.. setengah berlutut dan menyerahkan sebuket bunga lily putih yang di sambut Sungmin dengan tersenyum.

Sungmin mengusap air matanya yang tiba-tiba keluar..

Terharu..

Sungmin terharu dengan sikap Khyuhyun yang seperti ini. Tak biasanya dia melakukan ini, apa lagi di depan orang-orang walaupun mereka bukan orang lain. Tapi tetap.. Sungmin terharu dengan sikap Khyuhyun.

"Sungmin hyung.. selamat atas kelulusanmu. Aku senang akhirnya kau lulus sesuai dengan pengharapanmu hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"nee.. terima kasih Kyu. Bangunlah.. Jangan seperti ini. Kau seperti sedang melamarku saja Kyu" ucap Sungmin malu-malu.

"memang hyung.. aku memang ingin melamarmu" ucap Kyuhyun mantap.

"Aku tau jika ahjussi Lee dan ayahku akan melakukan kerjasama dalam waktu dekat Sungmin hyung, dan kita yang akan mengurusnya. Dan aku tau jika alasanmu tak ingin segera bertunangan denganku bukan karna masalah pekerjaan. Kau ingin melihat usahaku mendapatkanmu kan hyung? agar kau tak ragu menyerahkan hidupmu padaku kelak. Benarkan hyung?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas..

"Apakah selama 2 tahun ini, usahaku mendapatkan ketetapan hatimu sudah cukup hyung? atau kau membutuhkan waktu lagi? tapi.. sebelum itu, aku ingin kau mengikat janji denganku hyung, kita bertunangan dulu sebelum menikah, kau mau kan hyung? dan aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap menyerahkan hidupmu padaku kelak" ucap Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang dari tadi menundukkan kepalanya.

"apakah kau siap membangun hidup baru denganku Kyunnie?" Sunmin akhirnya bertanya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"siap yang bagaimana maksudmu hyung? kau jelas tau betapa aku mencintaimu, kau tau aku selalu berusaha agar nilai-nilai kuliahku selalu masuk dalam 3 besar, kau tau jika hidup kita tak akan kekurangan dengan usaha yang kita miliki. Apa lagi yang kau takutkan hyung? apa kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku?" Kyuhyun memandang sendu wajah Sungmin.

Sedangkan yang lain?

ohh pasangan YeWook itu terlihat tenang sambil berpelukan..

pasangan HaeHyuk sedang menebak apa lamaran itu diterima atau tidak.

pasangan ZhouRy terduduk dengan Henry yang terisak melihat keromantisan yang tercipta.

pasangan YunJae? ohh mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengan YeWook tapi Jaejoong terlihat sesekali mengusap air mata yang seenaknya turun dari mata doe itu.

"bukan aku tak mencintaimu Kyu.. kau saat ini baru berumur 21 tahun, apakah kau tak ingin menikmati masa mudamu? mengapa kau memilih menikahi ku Kyu?" ucap Sungmin akhirnya setelah melihat kesedihan dimata Kyuhyun.

"ohh jadi karna umurku hyung? aku kan tidak memintamu untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat. Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika kau memilihku dan percaya padaku. Jadiii.. mau kah kau menerima lamaranku ini hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum kala menetahui alasan Sungmin.

"nee.. aku mau Kyu.. tapi kita akan menikah saat umurku 27 tahun, bagaimana Kyu?" tanya Sungmin

"aku setuju hyung.. berarti saat usiaku 25 tahun? 4 tahun lagi.. aku tak sabar menunggu hari itu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyematkan sebuah cincin perak bermotif sederhana namun terlihat elegan dan terkesan mewah.

Mereka berpelukan..

Tersenyum saat yang lain meneriakkan nama mereka dan bersulang..

* * *

**4 tahun kemudian…**

Sepatu.. siap.

Tuxedo putih.. siap.

Rambut.. siap.

Bunga.. siap.

ahh bunga? ohh itu permintaan sang Bunny Ming ternyata.

Berdiri di depan altar dengan seorang pastur yang sedang mengikat mereka dengan mengucap janji suci.

"Apakah kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Menerima Sungmin sebagai pendampingmu kelak. Dalam sehat maupun sakit. Dalam senang maupun sedih. Dalam tawa maupun tangis. Berbagi kebahagiaan dan kesenangan serta memikul bersama kepedihan dan kesusahan" tanya pastur pada Kyuhyun.

"Saya bersedia Bapa.." jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

""Apakah kau, Lee Sungmin. Menerima Kyuhyun sebagai pendampingmu kelak. Dalam sehat maupun sakit. Dalam senang maupun sedih. Dalam tawa maupun tangis. Berbagi kebahagiaan dan kesenangan serta memikul bersama kepedihan dan kesusahan" tanya pastur pada Sungmin.

"Saya bersedia Bapa.." begitupun Sungmin mantap menjawab.

"Mulai saat ini.. Saya sah kan kalian menjadi pasangan. Semoga hanya maut yang memisahkan cinta kalian. Amin.." ucapan terakhir dari pastur.

Akhirnya.. Kyuhyun resmi menikahi Lee Sungmin.

Ahh tidak, sekarang sudah menjadi Cho Sungmin..

Para undangan bertepuk tangan sambil menangis terharu bagi sebagian orang yang mengetahui perjalanan cinta mereka.

**Saat ini… 13 Juli 2012..**

hari yang tak kan terlupakan oleh mereka..

hari yang di sepakati oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin setelah Sungmin merayakan ulang tahun nya yang ke 27 di awal Januari dan Kyuhyun merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 25 di awal Februari.

**..The End..**

* * *

**Thanks to :  
**

KiKyuWook :: imLici97 :: encungie :: CloudSomnia

**a/n : **next chap itu YeWook Story tapi naik jadi rate M.

Kalau kalian yang telah membaca berkenan review, daku publish secepatnya.**  
**

**_Gimme Your Review...?_  
**


End file.
